


Моменты в учебке

by winni_w



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>моменты в учебке</p>
            </blockquote>





	Моменты в учебке

Когда Руди выгрузился из автобуса и встал на желтые следы в "приемной" морпехов, то дрилл как-то странно посмотрел на его подтянутую фигуру. Рядом с Рейесом стояли расхлябанные пацаны с рыхлыми животами.   
Руди улыбнулся - радостно, предвкушая новые знания. Ему еще не исполнилось и двадцати.  
Дрилл заорал ему прямо в лицо.  
**  
\- Вот это твой боевой товарищ, - сказал Сэр Учебный Инструктор Сержант Макс Алварес. Это надо было произносить полностью, с больших букв и очень громко, никак иначе.  
Боевой товарищ спрыгнул с верхней койки и вытянулся во фрунт перед дриллом.  
\- Так точно, Сэр Учебный Инструктор Сержант Макс Алварес!  
\- Будешь следить за ним!  
\- Так точно, Сэр Учебный Инструктор Сержант Макс Алварес!  
Руди посмотрел на своего нового "боевого товарища". Тот был ниже его, светло-русым, подтянутым и обладал незапоминающейся внешностью.  
\- Шон Патрик. Можно Патрик, - хмуро сказал парень.  
**  
По большей части у Патрика было два выражения лица: хмурое или раздраженное.   
Когда Шон однажды улыбнулся, у него оказались ямочки на щеках.   
С тех пор Руди всегда пытался заставить его улыбнуться.  
**  
Они всегда сидели рядом в столовой.  
**  
\- Надо жить согласно своему Дао, - сказал Руди, снимая цевье со ствола винтовки. Дрилл прохаживался по рядам, наблюдая за разборкой оружия.  
\- Ты ебанутый, Руди. Где морпехи и где Дао?  
\- А кто сказал, что это не совмещается? Японские самураи жили согласно бусидо и убивали только по велению долга.   
Патрик положил на стол свою винтовку, которую уже собрал обратно, и долго посмотрел на него. Так ничего и не сказал.  
**  
\- Руди, у тебя такая мягкая кожа! Иди ко мне, я умею обращаться с такой кожей! Даже синяков не оставлю!  
\- Нет, ко мне! Фрути Руди! Ты красавчик, я тоже красавчик, чего мы ждем?  
\- Отвалите, - смеялся Руди. - Я не гей!  
Добрую неделю ребята в казарме изводили его приставаниями.   
В воскресенье в столовке кто-то ткнул его бутылкой из-под минералки в задницу. Руди уронил поднос. Патрик рванул к ним. Прежде чем подбежал дрилл, он успел раза три треснуть приставучего ублюдка головой об пол.  
Рейес навещал друга на гаупвахте по нескольку раз в сутки.  
Ублюдок, по счастью, отлежался в лазарете, так что Макс Алварес не стал поднимать расследование.   
С тех пор никто не приставал к Руди.  
**  
На "травяной неделе" их учили ползать по-пластунски.  
"Боевой товарищ" придерживал колючую проволоку, пока Руди проползал под ней животом вверх и прижимая винтовку к груди.  
Потом Патрик помог ему подняться. Его рука задержалась на запястье Рейеса дольше нужного.  
**  
"Тотальный контроль" - два слова, характеризующие учебку.  
К вечеру все выматывались так, что еле могли ходить. Сон обрушивался черным одеялом, едва головы прикасались к подушке. Дриллы следили за каждым движением подопечных. Тренинг - учебная комната - еда - учебная комната - тренинг. И так каждый день, без выходных.  
Никаких условий.  
**  
\- Мы сделаем этот Круцибл, - сказал Руди вечером. - Ведь мы лучшие во взводе. У нас больше всех баллов.  
Патрик молча кивнул и улыбнулся.   
Ямочки на щеках.   
Рядом больше никого не было, как ни странно.  
Рейес не выдержал и погладил его по щеке. Патрик прикрыл глаза.  
**  
Конечно, они успешно сдали экзамены. После чего подписали контракты на минимальные три года. Их ждал Афганистан.  
На следующий день после помпезного награждения их отпустили в увольнительную. Патрик взял одну из машин, стоявших на базе.  
Учебный лагерь окружал небольшой лесок. Надо было пересечь его, а потом еще полчаса рулить до города. Они туда не доехали.  
Шел дождь.  
Патрик свернул вглубь леса по какой-то еле намеченной колее. Он выехал на поляну.  
Руди вышел из машины под ливень, вдыхая свежий воздух. Вокруг стояли краснокожие сосны. Под ногами пружинила подстилка из хвои и мха. За его спиной хлопнула дверца.  
\- Как тут хорошо, погляди! - радостно сказал он.  
Патрик молча взял его лицо в ладони и поцеловал. Долго. Яростно.  
\- Наконец-то, - хрипло шепнул он. Голос дрожал.  
Он рывком повернул Руди спиной к себе и прижал к машине.  
Глаза заливал дождь. Металл кузова холодил грудь, а спину грело горячее тело. Патрик уткнулся лицом в его шею. В задницу упирался твердый член. Но Руди и не думал отбиваться. Ведь это был не тот ублюдок с бутылкой. Это был его Патрик. Сейчас тот стонал, сдергивая джинсы с них обоих.  
В их первый раз Рейес не успел кончить, и ему было неприятно. Даже с учетом вазелина.  
Но учебный лагерь дал понять, что боль и неудобства - это временно.  
А Патрик - это навсегда.


End file.
